Just a Dream?
by 106Eli
Summary: A some what "sequel" to my first Makorra fanfic "Just a Dream". During what started out to be a normal Pro-Bending practice, Mako and Korra get a little too heated and take their "friendship" to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's 1st Note: Soo, yeah. I wrote "Just a Dream" about 2 years ago, and actually just recently updated it, and I always had this idea to make a sort of 'part two' for it, but never got around to it...UNTIL NOW! **

**This will be a short story, but not just one ****chapter. I'm aiming for about 3. Fingers crossed! **

**Any who, enough chatting, hope you enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

><p>The sweat from her bangs dripped down her forehead as her panting increased. She could still see the smirk on his face. He was getting better at predicting her next move and she hated him for that. Korra was not a predictable kind of girl and she wanted to make that point very clear.<p>

"What's the matter Korra? Run out of surprises?" Mako's smirk turned into a satisfied smile as he spoke.

He thinks he's won.

Over time, Mako and Korra's friendship had turned into some what of a love/hate game. Korra won most of the time, but Mako had his fair share of victories as well. Although they would deny having any feelings for each other, the sexual tension between them was inevitable.

They spent most of their time arguing and challenging each other. Especially during their Pro-Bending practices. Physically fighting one another gave them an adrenaline rush.

This evening's practice was one Fire Ferret short. Bolin had recently gotten the flu and decided to stay upstairs in his room.

Mako would say he still practiced because he wanted to perfect his technique. Korra would say it gave her a break from air bending training. But secretly, both teens couldn't help but take advantage of the alone time.

_I'll give you a surprise, _Korra thought as she flung a ball of water at Mako and began running towards him.

Mako quickly reacted and broke the ball with a fire bending punch. He noticed Korra rapidly approaching so he kicked in her direction. Korra easily dodged the wave of fire by sliding on her knees, still moving towards her target.

Mako backed up and could feel the wall lightly brush his back. This gave him an idea.

As Korra stood up and attempted to bend another water ball, Mako instantly grabbed her wrist and spun them around so Korra was now pinned to the wall.

Although Korra was indeed very strong for a girl, the fact that Mako was still physically stronger than her could not be denied.

She struggled and squirmed against Mako's grip which made him chuckle.

"Just admit it Korra, I win." His hot breath tickled her face, which weakened her knees.

She needed to take control of the situation again and she knew just how to do it.

"Oh is that so?" Korra asked innocently as she slowly started moving her right leg in between his. She noticed him gulped when her knee brushed against his manhood, which made her grin. "Are you sure about that?"

Mako grunted and his heart started to pound in his chest. _Come on Mako, focus!_

His eyes naturally looked down to where her knee was. Korra took advantage of his distraction and in one swift motion hooked her right leg behind his left and pushed her weight onto him.

Mako, loosing his balance, fell backwards but was quickly caught by Korra before his back could slam onto the floor. He opened his eyes and met two blue gems that were glaring back at him.

Spirits did he love her eyes. They were one of his favorite things about her. He easily got lost in them when they would have their usual arguments. Which helped Korra win most of the time. If he stared into her eyes long enough, he immediately forgot why he was right and she was wrong.

Korra leaned down by his ear and whispered in a sultry tone, "No Mako..."

Shivers ran down his spine as she spoke his name.

Korra felt him against her hand and she couldn't help but smirk. _This is too easy, _she thought.

Mako looked up at her and had the strongest urge to kiss her right then and there. Everything about how she looked turned him on. The victory in her eyes. The tease on her lips. The light sweat apparent on her face. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Especially when he felt something grow a little in his pants.

Korra noticed his change of expression as he stared at her. His eyes became half-lidded and his irises turned a shade darker. His lips were parted and a slight blush began to appear on his cheeks. She never saw him like this before but she had to admit she enjoyed it.

Korra lightly bit down on her lip, trying not to get lost in the moment. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to give in. She wanted _him_ to take charge for once. But she couldn't. She won this battle and there was no way she was going to give it up that easily.

She slowly started leaning down towards Mako's face. Just when their lips were about to touch, Korra stopped, much to Mako's disappointment. She laughed to herself, placed her forehead on his and said, "... **_I _**win."

Mako attempted to close the small space between their lips, but Korra suddenly let him go. Resulting in Mako hitting the floor with a loud '_thud'_.

"Ow..." he said, as he rubbed the back of his head. Korra laughed.

"See ya later, Cityboy." She waved 'good-bye' without turning back and headed for the door. Taking off her head gear as she walked.

No. This was not happening. Korra was not going to win.

Mako's emotions were running wild. Frustration, indignation, attraction, confusion. He couldn't take it anymore. This girl was driving him insane.

_Why_ _does she always have to win? _He thought. _I mean I do kind of like it when she gets rough, but I can't take this anymore! I have to take charge now. I have t–..._

"Korra." said Mako. His voice was firm.

Korra turned to see Mako standing and still panting. His eyes seemed focused and yet uneasy.

"Yes?" she asked. _What's wrong with him? _

Mako didn't reply with words. Instead, and from this moment on, he let his actions do the talking.

He quickly approached Korra and roughly pushed her up against the double doors of the gym. Korra gasped at his actions but was cut off by Mako's lips kissing hers' feverishly.

"–Mmh!" Korra's eyes went wide. _What are you doing Mako?! We can't do this! We...we ca– _

Korra's thoughts disappeared when Mako's tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance. She fought against it, but Korra couldn't control herself any longer and she happily obliged.

With Korra's permission, Mako began exploring her mouth. He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. Korra moaned through her nose at his actions.

Korra didn't want the moment to end and was disappointed when Mako suddenly broke the kiss.

Korra looked at him with puzzled eyes. Mako was pleased to see Korra seemed to want this as bad as he did. His thoughts ran wild. He knew what he wanted to do to her. He knew what was going to happen. He knew that this time, Korra was _not _going to win.

"My room. _Now_." His voice was intense. Korra was not one to follow demands. Especially from guys. But this was Mako. And wether she wanted to admit it or not, she had been dreaming of this moment since she first laid eyes on him.

Korra's heart beat increased. She tried to speak but realized a knot had formed in her throat. All she could do was rapidly nod her head in agreement.

Mako quickly picked her up, off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Mako smashed his lips onto hers once again.

He held her up with his right hand, while his left opened the gym doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's 2nd Note: Heh...hehe... Yeahhh, I left ya <strong>**hangin. ;) Sowwiieee. But hey, where's the fun in just giving you all the good stuff all at once? xD Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's 1st Note: Let there be SMUT! **

**Yes, the moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived. x)**

**I ask that you please forgive me for any grammatical errors. I just finished the chapter and really wanted to post it as soon as possible. I will definitely re-read and update it when I get the chance. **

**Anyways, enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p>Korra roughly landed on Mako's bed, with him landing right on top of her. They some how managed to take each other's uniform tops off on their way up to his bedroom.<p>

They feverishly kissed each other as their hands roamed every inch of their bodies; desperately trying to relieve the urges that had completely overwhelmed them. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Without hesitation, Mako took Korra's wrists with one hand and held them above her head as he continued to kiss her. His other hand began massaging Korra's breast, causing a moan to release into his mouth.

Korra then realized they had been making a decent amount of noise. With that thought, she instantly stopped the kissed.

Mako looked at her with confusion and...hurt?

"What's wrong?" said Mako.

"I'm sorry, it's just–" she lowered her voice, "...what if Bolin hears us?" She motioned to the room next door with her eyes.

Relieved, Mako chuckled and said, "Oh, don't worry about that. The medicine he took knocks him out." He leaned down and gently kissed her. "He won't hear a thing."

She smiled at him and said, "Well, in that case–" She moved her head up and caught his lips with hers.

Mako moved from her mouth and continued to kiss down her neck while he went back to kneading her soft breasts. He nipped and sucked on her skin, enjoying the salty taste.

_Oh, Spirits Mako! _Korra thought as he continued his actions. She couldn't take the heat that was building up between her legs any longer. In an attempt to get some kind of relief, Korra wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding herself into his pelvis.

Mako hissed at the sudden pleasure. "Korra..." he groaned.

She wanted him to say her name again, just like that. She _needed _him to say it again. Korra bucked her hips into him even harder; feeling a hardness grow against her.

Instead of being rewarded with the sound she wanted, Mako only bit down on his lip.

"Mmf–"

That was not enough. She was determined to get him to say her name again. She leaned up and kissed him, hard. Continuing to writhe against him. She clumsily moved down to his neck and nibbled on his sensitive skin. But even that wasn't enough.

She bit down on his neck and finally received what she had longed for.

"Ah, Korra..." Mako grunted. He was taken off guard at how aggressive she seemed to have become in such a short amount of time. Granted yes, Korra was an aggressive person by nature, but this was still unexpected.

His confusion was suddenly settled when she stopped and laid back to give him a satisfied smirk, that simply read "_gotcha_". He finally understood what she was doing and knew exactly what he needed to do.

He looked down at her and shook his head. "Oh, no–" he insisted. "You're not going to win _this_ time, Korra." He finished his sentence with a smirk. Korra happily accepted the challenge.

"Is that so?" She retorted. But her pride didn't last long. Mako suddenly got up and left the room.

Korra sat up on the bed, puzzled. _What the hell...? _She wondered.

"Mako?" she called. No answer.

_Well this is embarrassing._ She thought. _I can't believe this! _Korra assumed Mako was not going to return, for what ever reason. So, she stood up off his bed. But before she could take a step forward, Mako re-entered the room with a thin, white rope wrapped around his hand. She eyed it, uneasily.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Mako.

Korra couldn't removed her eyes from the object he currently held in his hand. "Mako..." She looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

_She looks so cute right now..._ Mako thought, as he responded by closing the door behind him and walked up to her.

Korra gulped as he approached. She didn't know why she couldn't move. The idea of Mako having rope at the moment terrified her...and yet, _really_ intrigued her. She didn't know what to do. Should she scream? Should she run? Why weren't her legs working?!

He reached her and could see the mixed emotions in her eyes. "Lie down."

Korra swallowed. "Mako–"

"I said–" He leaned in closer to her face. Korra's breasts brushed up against Mako's chest as her breathing increased. "–_lie down_."

Her mind raced. _Don't give in Korra! Don't. Give. In! _

Korra sat down on the bed.

Mako really enjoyed this. He never thought the Avatar would ever be lost for words and so...obedient. Although, she wasn't _completely_ obedient at the moment.

He bent down to match her eye level. "That's not lying down."

Korra swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat and replied, "Mako, can you just tell me what you're doi–"

"Sshhh..." He placed his thumb on her lips and brought her in for a sweet kiss. "Just trust me."

He slowly grabbed one of her wrists and attempted to wrap some of the rope around it. Korra quickly responded by yanking her hand away.

"No! You're not tying me up." Oh no, she was not going to give him _that _much power. No way.

"Korra." he said, in a 'don't be so stubborn' king of way.

She shook her head 'no'.

Mako loved that _he_ was finally the one in charge.

"Don't make me force you."

Korra narrowed her eyes and parted her mouth. How dare he. He really thinks he's going to _force _her? Korra doesn't get forced to do anything by _anyone_.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are, Mako? You can't force me to do anything." She was taking back control.

"In fact, I'm leaving."

Mako just smirked. "Wrong answer."

When Korra tried to get up from the bed, in one swift motion, Mako grabbed her wrist and forced himself on top of her; both knees rested around her ribs.

"Mako!" She couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Don't you dare!" She struggled and squirmed, but Mako had a lock on both her body and wrists.

During the struggled he managed to get one of her wrists' tied to one of his bed's posts. Korra violently shook her hand to break free, but the harder she struggled, the more pain was caused as the rope burned against her skin.

"Ow!" she shouted.

Mako just continued tying her other wrist to the opposite post.

"You shouldn't do that."

Korra glared at him.

"You're gonna leave marks." he said as he finished tying the last knot.

"Mako. Untie me right now!" Korra pouted. She hated the way Mako was making her feel. She wanted to take control, she wanted to win. She **had** to win.

And yet.

She _desperately_ wanted to just shut up and let him do what ever he wanted with her.

"You know Korra," he said as he sat back on his heels, "you've taught me a lesson every time you 'won' one of our little games–"

Korra was unsure where he was going with this. Yes, she did beat him most of the time. She took pride in that. But this was different. She would never admit it to him, nor anyone else for that matter, but this time...this time she _wanted_ Mako to win.

Mako could see the lust in her eyes. It was apparent how desperate she was to have him take control, though, he figured she wasn't aware. It took everything he had not to ravish her right then and there. He slowly leaned in to meet her face and whispered, "–I just want to return the favor."

Mako roughly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up to meet his lips.

_Screw it, _was Korra's last thought before she finally let her body make the rest of her decisions.

Mako traced the outside of her lips with his tongue and she happily granted him access. Korra moaned through her nose as their tongues danced harmoniously. Mako brought his hand up to the back of her head, and without warning, pulled her hair tie out; taking some strands of her dark hair with it.

"Ahh!" she yelped.

Korra was surprised at Mako's aggression. The pain mixed with pleasure felt exhilarating.

Her soft, wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders. She looked beautiful. Mako wished she wore her hair like this more often.

He reached into her hair and pulled her head back, revealing her neck. He attacked it with his mouth, in search of her most sensitive area. He couldn't get enough of this girl.

Korra whimpered when his tongue reached a spot below her jawline, by her ear.

He found it.

Mako decided to pay a little more attention to this particular area and used his teeth to gently graze her skin. He debated wether or not he wanted to mark her. Although the thought of 'marking his territory' did bring a smile to his face, he knew if Tenzin were to see it, she would never be allowed to leave the island.

As he continued his teasing, Mako began fumbling with Korra's chest bindings. Using just one hand in the position he was in wasn't enough for him to get them completely off. Much to Korra's disappointment, Mako lifted from her neck with a frustrated groan and used both hands to take off the rest.

He removed the final strand and tossed the bindings to the floor. Revealing Korra's perfectly round breasts.

Mako's starring caused Korra to blush. She looked to the side, almost out of embarrassment, and said, "S-sorry if they're not–"

"You're so beautiful."

Korra turned back to meet his eyes. They were soft and genuine. She had never been called that before by anyone, especially a guy. Well, besides her father.

"Really? They're not too–"

Mako silenced her with a kiss. "They're perfect." She smiled and kissed him again.

He broke the kiss, looking at her, then looking down at her breasts. He lowered his head and wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples.

"Oh, Spirits!" Korra managed to choke out. He teased her with his tongue while his hand made sure her other breast didn't feel left out.

The heat building up between Korra's legs was unbearable. She uncomfortably twisted beneath him. Her squirming caused the rope to dig a little more into her wrists, but she didn't care. She needed to be touched down there. And she needed it **now**.

"Mako..." she whined and she bucked her hips against him. Mako chuckled at her eagerness. He already felt uncomfortable pressure in his lower region. He could only imagine how bad she felt.

He wasted no time removing her shoes and pants and tossed them to the floor; not caring where they landed.

Mako slowly ran his hands up her thighs. His touch sent a jolt of energy throughout her body. He knew he was teasing her with his slow pace. But he just couldn't help himself. This was too good.

His hands reached their destination. He looked at Korra, who had her eyes shut in anticipation. He laughed to himself at the sight and lowered his head. He placed his hands on each side of her underwear and placed a kiss on her stomach, just under her breasts.

Korra's heart beat so hard in her chest, she could hear it _thump_ in her ears. She tightly gripped onto the ropes around her wrists as Mako slowly lowered her under garment. The sudden cool air against her womanhood made her flinch and she bit down on her lip.

Mako hovered in front of her entrance, taking in her priceless expression one last time before he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her clitoris.

"Oh!" Korra's eyes opened wide. She looked down at the sight of Mako between her legs, but quickly threw her head back again when his tongue moved through her folds.

"Ah! Mako!" He loved the way she said his name. This gave him the incentive to continue.

Korra felt like she couldn't breath. She never experienced anything like this before. She couldn't process any thoughts other than how it felt to have Mako's mouth on her womanhood.

Mako was very pleased with himself. The way Korra reacted to his movements let him know he was doing something right. He pushed his tongue further into her, which made Korra's legs shake uncontrollably. Mako took this as a sign she was close. He held her legs down as much as he could and continued to pleasure her.

Everything in the room began to spin. Korra couldn't control any part of her body. Her legs shook under Mako's grip. Her wrists twisted in the rope and her breathing paced at an rapid, unsteady rate. Pressure kept building and building in her lower area. She felt like she was going to explode.

And just moments later, she did.

Korra's body tensed up as she arched her back and screamed Mako's name. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. The pleasure waved through her body; resulting in her twitching every few seconds until the waves completely died down.

Mako let go of her legs and moved toward her face. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled when he asked,

"You alright?"

Korra weakly laughed and said, "Y-Yeah...I'm good." She dropped her head against her arm, trying to catch her breathe. Mako laughed and sat upright. He started taking his tank top off.

Korra noticed and whipped her head back to face him.

"No, wait!"

Mako looked at her, confused.

"I want to do it."

Her eyes were sincere. Although she loved the idea of Mako being in control, she really wanted to touch him. She wanted to feel every inch of his body. She wanted to pleasure him as much as he had just pleasured her.

Mako pouted at the idea of letting her go so soon. He could tell she really wanted to be free, but he had to admit he was feeling a bit selfish.

"Please..."

Did she just..._beg_?

She did.

Korra was dumbfounded. She just begged. Her pride was shot to hell. She hated what Mako was doing to her. She's never submissive. But she couldn't help it. And deep down...she kind of liked it.

Mako never heard her sound so fragile. Ever. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe _he _was the one making her do this. As much as he wanted to continue, he figured he tortured her long enough.

"Alright."

He leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled as he started untying the knots. He released one wrist and Korra felt a stinging pain as soon as the air made contact with her skin for the first time in a while.

"Ow.." she hissed.

They examined her wrist as she twisted it in all directions. A bright, red ring had formed around the area where the rope had been.

"Ouch..." Mako grabbed her wrist just below the mark. He smirked and said, "I told you not to move around so much."

Korra sucked her teeth. "Like I had a choice."

He laughed in response and untied the last knot.

As soon as her second wrist was free, Korra instantly lunged forward and smashed her lips onto his. She was gonna make him pay for what he did to her. She forced her tongue into his mouth and was rewarded with a groan.

Korra slid her hands under his shirt and quickly yanked it off of him. She sat back to admire his toned abs, then ran her hands up and down his torso; enjoying every little dip and curve. She left light kisses every inch her hands slid over.

His breath was shaky as she continued. She looked down and saw the enormous bulge in his pants. She gave him a quick look before dropping her hand and cupping him.

"Ahh!" he grunted.

Korra smirked and began rubbing the outside of his pants while moving up to nibble on his neck.

After a few moments, Korra grew the courage to slide her hand into his pants. She immediately felt his manhood and wrapped her fingers around it. It was warm and both soft and hard at the same time. She could feel it throb in her grip.

Mako responded by kissing her roughly.

His mind was reeling as she began pumping her hand back and forth around his hardened member. He groaned into her mouth.

She removed her hand, without removing her mouth from his, and placed both hands around the hem of his pants. Mako broke the kiss to readjusted himself so Korra could completely remove his pants.

Korra placed her hands around his shoulders and moved them around so he could lay down on his back. She leaned down and bit her lip as she stared at his manhood in anticipation.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Korra."

She was caught off guard and looked up at him. She was happy to know he truly did respect her. She giggled at his concern and replied,

"It's not that. I've just...never seen one before."

"Oh..."

"Yeahh..." she blushed. "But I do want to."

Mako watched as she gave him a reassuring smile and leaned back down.

Korra eyed his member one last time and smirked when she thought, _Pay backs' a bitch, Mako.._.

She gently licked the tip of his member; resulting it Mako jerking at the sudden contact. His voice hitched in his throat. Korra laughed to herself and slowly licked it from the base to the tip.

"Ugh...Korraa.." he begged.

_Yes! _she thought. She had him by the balls.

Literally.

Korra wrapped her fingers around his length and began pumping his shaft. She teased his tip by circling around it with her tongue.

Mako couldn't take it anymore.

"Korra..." he whined.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"You know what."

She gave him a devilish smirk and simply said,

"Beg."

Mako's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me."

No. He wasn't going to beg. Only he could do that to her. No way. He was_ not _going to beg.

"I'm not going to beg, Korra."

_I beg to differ... _she thought. She narrowed her eyes and gently blew on his tip in response.

"Ughh...N-no."

"Okay then" She let go of him and sat up.

Mako shot up.

"No, wait!"

Damn her.

"Ugh...okay, okay."

Korra smirked. "Say it."

Mako sighed and surrendered.

"Pleasseee..."

She lowered herself and roughly grabbed a hold of him. She hovered her mouth just above his tip.

"Good boy." she quickly said, and took him into her mouth. He groaned her named as she steadily bobbed her head up and down. She enjoyed the taste of him.

Mako threw his head back and shut his eyes. Out of instinct, he moved his hand behind her head and grabbed a fist full of hair.

Korra smiled, knowing she was doing a good job and picked up her pace.

Mako was loosing his grip on reality. The sensation of Korra's tongue massaging him was incredible. His ears were ringing as his climax approached.

Mako desperately wanted to finish. He didn't want Korra to stop. Spirits, did he not want her to stop. But he still had a mission to complete; and that included Korra climaxing at least one more time before he did.

"Korra, stop!"

Korra jumped up in shock . She was worried she may have done something wrong.

"Wha– Did I do something wrong?"

Mako quickly corrected the situation.

"No, no. You were great. Really." He sat up to face her. "As much as I want you to continue, I don't think I could last much longer."

It took a second for Korra to fully understand what he meant.

"Ohh, sorry." she laughed nervously.

Mako leaned forward and took her face in his hands.

"Don't be sorry." he whispered and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Their passion rapidly increased and they kissed each other faster and faster. Their hands roamed and caressed each other's skin. Mako pulled Korra's head back by her hair. He attacked her neck and ran his hand down her spine. She moaned into the air and ran her fingers through his dark hair.

After leaving a few light marks around her neck, Mako lowered his hand from her hair to the back of her neck; simultaneously sliding his other hand around her waist. In one quick move, he spun them around and had her pinned to the mattress. He placed kisses down her chest until he reached just under her belly button.

"Mako..." Korra moaned.

Although he knew what she wanted, he wanted to hear her say it. He leaned forward by her ear.

"Tell me what you want." he said, then moved back to meet her eyes.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Please, Mako. I–" she looked away, nervous to say it. He placed his hand on hers, reassuring her that she could trust him.

She looked up at him and smiled. "–I want you inside me."

He kissed her and placed himself near her entrance. He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?"

She kissed him.

"Definitely."

With Korra's permission, he slowly slid into her. She hissed at the sudden pain and tightly shut her eyes. As Mako inched further in, a tear ran down her cheek. He stopped once he was fully in.

"You alright?"

"Ow..."

He chuckled at her cuteness and kissed the corner of her eye where the tear escaped.

"I'm sorry."

Korra opened her watery eyes and quietly laughed.

"It's okay. Just, don't move." He nodded and patiently waited for her to adjust.

After a few moments the pain dwindled and turned into pure pleasure. She looked up at him and nodded her head in approval. He smiled, slowly pulling out, then pushing back in.

Korra bit her lip and moaned in her throat. He felt amazing.

"Faster." she pleaded.

Mako wasted no time answering her request. He picked up his pace and leaned down to kiss her.

Korra yelped and kissed him back,

"Harder."

Mako obeyed and was rewarded with a scream.

"Oh, Mako!"

He found her wrists in the midst of their love making and pinned them down by her head.

Korra felt pain in her already sore wrists when Mako gripped onto so tightly. But the pain was easily masked by the immense pleasure she was experiencing. She continued to kiss him feverishly as he pounded into her. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. Hard enough to cause pain, but not hard enough to draw blood.

He grunted and let go of her wrists. He snaked one arm around her back and hoisted her up; allowing him to penetrate her even deeper. He kept his other hand down on the bed for balance.

Korra gripped the back of Mako's shoulders for support.

"Mako–" she moaned. "I'm so close."

He tightened his grip around her and thrusted as fast as he could.

"Ah–! Ahh..."

Korra choked down her screamed as she reached her climax. She bit down on his shoulder and clawed her nails down his back, as the waves of pleasure flowed through her body.

"Korra..." he groaned. "I'm– I'm gonna–"

She grabbed the back of his head. "Go ahead."

He looked at her with worried eyes. "But, what about–"

She dragged her fingers down his lips.

"It's okay. I'm covered."

Korra had been put on the pill since she got her first period. It helped regulate her cycle for all her physical Avatar training.

Mako nodded and continued his movements until he too, was thrown over the edge. Pure ecstasy flooded through his body as he released into her. He jerk a few times before finally collapsing onto Korra.

* * *

><p>There they laid sweating, panting, unable to explain everything that had just happened. After fully catching her breathe, Korra finally broke the silence.<p>

"That...was amazing." she said, as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Mako looked up and stared into her sapphire eyes that appeared to, in the moment, glow.

"_You_, are amazing."

A wide smile crept on her face, and she pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Mako spooned around Korra's waist and brought the covers over their naked bodies. The last thing they saw was each other's eyelids slowly closing.

No words needed to be said. They both knew what this meant. They both knew how they really felt about each other. But most importantly, they knew that maybe, just maybe, _this_ game, ended in a tie.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's 2nd Note: Well...that was, intense. I was just as tired as them when I finally finished this chapter! haha xD Hope you guys enjoyed it. If not, then...shit. Also, this is NOT, repeat, NOT the last chapter of this story. One more to go! Stay tuned! x)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's 1st Note: The last chapter has arrived, ladies and gentlemen. I'm actually surprised at how fast I managed to finish this story. xD *pats self on back* **

**Enjoy the conclusion. ;)**

* * *

><p>The early morning sunlight peered through the bedroom window. Korra's eyes slowly blinked open as she awoke from her deep sleep. She stared at the white ceiling above her, realizing it did not belong to her room. She closed her eyes and smiled as memories of the night before flooded through her mind. She slid her hand to her side, in search for Mako's body.<p>

Her eyes shot open when all she felt were cool sheets. She sat up and realized that Mako was not there. She tried not to jump to the worse conclusion, and simply thought, _Maybe he just went to the bathroom_.

She blew out air through her mouth, resulting in her lips making a horse like sound. She scratched her head and looked around the room.

_Wait, what the–? _

She looked to the floor and saw it was clean. Not one piece of their clothing was apparent. She quickly turned to the bed posts behind her and saw there was no rope on, or around them.

_Okay, what is going on...? _

She was so confused. Why did the room look as though nothing had happened?

Her confusion was finalized when she looked down at herself to see she was wearing her white, long sleeved shirt that she wore underneath her Fire Ferret uniform. She reached under it and found she even had her bindings on.

_Huh...? _

She threw the covers off her and saw she also had her pants on. She leaned forward in deep thought.

Did she..._dream _about last night? She couldn't have. It felt so real. No. Not again. She didn't just dream about Mako again. Last night happened. It happened. She knew it did...she _hoped_ it did.

Korra got up and rushed downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was greeted with the sight of Mako cooking breakfast and Bolin hunched over the table; a blanket was draped over his shoulders.

Hey Korra!" Bolin shouted in excitement. Mako turned around and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head." he said, and went back to his cooking.

Korra still couldn't process everything, but still managed to respond.

"H-Hey guys."

Bolin motioned for her to join him at the table. "You sure must be a heavy sleeper. Mako's been banging these pots and pans all morning."

Korra nervously chuckled and sat down next to him.

Mako didn't turn around to face them when he responded with,

"Hey, I wanted to cook for our guest."

Bolin turned to Korra.

"How are you feeling?"

Korra was lost. "What do you mean?"

"Mako told me you passed out during practice yesterday. He took you up to his room and he stayed down here on the couch."

Bolin's statement was confirmed when Korra eyed the couch and saw a pillow and blanket sprawled upon it.

_I passed out? _she wondered. She didn't remember any of that. Everything was happening so fast, it gave her a headache. She couldn't process her thoughts clearly. It didn't make sense.

"Here you go, Bo" Mako placed a steaming bowl in front of Bolin. It contained an off-white breakfast porridge.

"Thanks, bro." he said as he dug his spoon into his meal.

Mako looked at Korra. "You hungry?"

Hunger was the last thing on her mind. Although, maybe food could help settle her headache.

"Yeah, sure."

He smiled and served her a bowl.

"Thank you." she said. She took a spoonful of the mush into her mouth and enjoyed the sweet taste. _Not bad... _

Mako joined them at the table and sat on the other side of Korra; facing Bolin. Mako took a spoonful into his mouth and looked at Korra.

"How is it?" he asked. He hoped she enjoyed his cooking.

She smiled and said, "Really good actually."

"You wouldn't think so, but Mako's a pretty good cook." mumbled Bolin as he swallowed his mouthful of porridge.

"Hey." Mako playfully retorted.

"What? It was a compliment."

Korra laughed. Although her thoughts didn't settle, her headache did slowly disappear.

Bolin loudly sneezed, making Mako and Korra jump.

"Sorry guys..." he sniffled.

He got up from his seat and grabbed his bowl. "I'm just gonna take the rest of this upstairs." He sneezed again started walking up the stairs. "Feel better Korra!"

Korra felt fine. _Confused_, but fine. "You too, Bo!"

Mako watched his brother go up the stairs, then went back to eating his porridge.

"He'll be alright."

Korra tried to finish the rest of her food, but couldn't seem to stomach it. Mako suddenly asked,

"So, how _are _you feeling?"

She stared uneasily in his eyes. This worried him.

"What's wrong?"

She blinked, and looked away from him.

"N-nothing, I'm fine. It's just–"

Memories, or what felt like memories, of the night before flashed in her mind. She was embarrassed to admit what was really wrong. She looked back at him.

"...it's just, I had a dream with you last night and I could've sworn it really happened. It felt so real."

She looked back down so lost in thought, she didn't noticed Mako's hand gently sliding up her own.

Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted when Mako squeezed her wrist and a shot of pain ran through her.

"Ow!" she said, and she yanked her hand away.

She quickly pulled down the sleeve, revealing a red circle around her wrist. Her eyes widened and she shot her head up to look at Mako. His eyes were half lidded and he wore a devilish smirk on his lips.

He slowly leaned in close to her and whispered,

"Now what makes you think that was a dream...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's 2nd Note: ...did you <em>really<em> think I was going to make it a dream again? I decided to still mess with you at first, but I couldn't do that to guys! xD **

**Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you had as much fun reading it, as I did writing it. Not sure when's the next time I'll write another FanFic. Hopefully not as long as two years! haha **

**Thanks again. :) **


End file.
